Happy ever after
by rumbellelupinblackphantomlover
Summary: You have all heard of Cinderella and know the Story. So I won't go into detail. Harry Cinderella Draco Prince Bellatrix evil step mother. You know where this is going, so you might as well read it xxxxx I own nothing, Please review. Sorry about the OOCness of the characters.


**You have all heard of Cinderella and know the Story. So I won't go into detail. Harry = Cinderella Draco=Prince Bellatrix = evil step mother.**

**You know where this is going, so you might as well read it xxxxx I own nothing, Please review.**

**Sorry about the OOCness of the characters.**

Once upon a time long ago, in a magical land far away there were 5 Kingdoms: Hogwarts ( the biggest ), Slytherin ,Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw . The first 3 are the only ones that apply to this story.

The King of Hogwarts was a man that many people respected and loved : the one and only Albus Dumbledore and his wife Minerva. Slytherin was ruled by the Malfoys and Severus Snape. The rulers of Gryffindor were a large red headed family, the Weasley's. Although there was a very important family. They were a lovely pair who loved each other very much. Lily and James Potter, Lord and Lady Potter of Gryffindor. Lily unfortunately died during childbirth to her only son Harry. No amount of magic could save her .Everyone important from all the Kingdoms came that day to meet the baby. The Malfoy's brought there son Draco who was just a few weeks older than Harry. Although the parents swore that the children would be the best of friends , they would not meet again for a long time. Just a few years later James was with his son, they were both as happy as they could be. But James couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Then one day when Harry was barely 7 he realised what was missing : Harry needed a mother. Not long after his realisation James was married a beautiful woman called Bellatrix LeStrange with 2 daughters of her own about Harry's age Pansy and Lavender. Then less than a year later Harry's world came crashing down when James mysterious disappeared. One day Harry's new mother had locked him in the cellar after she had slapped him leaving a red mark on his face. That day James came home early and when he heard the sound of his son's tears, he broke the door down. He held his son close until Harry fell asleep. Once Harry was safely in bed , a rage grew in his great heart and he went to find his wife. But that was the last time Harry ever saw his father because he never came home ever again. Leaving Harry to become nothing more than a servant to his family who despised him, he was moved into the attic but he did not let his heart grow cold or bitter.

10 years later...

Harry was up earlier before the rest of the family and had started to make breakfast for them. He plated them up and carried the 3 trays up to the bedrooms. His first stop was Pansy, he knocked on her door and once he received the usual rude answer he went in and placed her breakfast on her lap.

" I want you to mend my pale blue dress and there the laundry, now off you go." Harry picked up the basket with the washing in and he noticed the dress in question near the top. He did a half hearted bow like he was suppose to and left and closed the door behind him with his foot.

Harry then put the basket down and knocked at this door, Lavender was more of a morning person than Pansy so her answer wasn't quite as rude. When Harry walked in he noticed that she wasn't in her bed, so he looked over and saw her at her desk. She looked up and smiled, out of the 3 women she was the nicest but by no means kind. Harry put the tray down in the cleared area in front of her.

"Harry, I need you to change the bed linen, and I need you to iron all of my washing. Got it?" Harry nodded and did another half hearted bow and left.

Harry took a breath and let it out slowly,he hated going to his Stepmother's room. He knocked, and heard a rather cold voice telling him to enter so he did just that. When he went inside he noticed that she was already sitting up in bed.

"Good morning madam" Harry said, Bellatrix just nodded.

Flashback

Just a week after his father had died his Stepmother had called saying she wanted to see him.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked politely

"Yes, come and sit here beside me." Harry did as he was told.

"How are you, Harry dear?"

"Still upset Stepmother." Harry said truthfully.

"There's no need to call me that madam will do, while we're on that topic things are going to change around here."

That was the day Harry went from being the young Lord, to the young Servant.

End of Flashback

Harry placed the tray of food on his Stepmother's lap.

"Today, I want you to do all of your usual chores as well as cleaning all the windows and I want you to change all the bedding and then I want you to tend the garden." Harry made a mental note of all the added chores. "Oh and by the way, we might be having guests tonight, so make a nice meal and make sure the house is spotless, or you'll be sorry. And you are not allowed to use any magic, give me your wand" Harry did as he was told. "Well you better get on, you have a lot to do today." Harry gave another half hearted bow and left.

He started by cleaning the floors, but what non of his family knew was that he had mastered wand less magic. So there were brooms and mops spinning around the floor all by them selves. Harry was outside cleaning the windows, when the royal carriage pulled up to the house. The messenger saw Harry, he went over to Harry and passed him a letter without saying a word, and just left.

Harry went inside to house and could hear a lot of noise upstairs , which meant Bellatrix was teaching them some more magic and making a mess in the process that Harry would have to tidy up. He didn't bother knocking ( they wouldn't have herd anyway) he just walked in, this sent his Stepmother into a rage."WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WALKING IN DURING OUR LESSONS! You have plenty of jobs to keep you busy."

Pansy noticed Harry had something in his hand, "Whats that?" She snapped, pointing her wand at the invitation.

"I came to give you this, it just got delivered, from the palace" His family seemed to wake up a little and ran at him and grabbed the letter and pushed him out the room. Although he knew what it said as they were all shouting just behind the door. When Harry could hear foot steps he jumped on the banister and slid down to the bottom of the grand staircase. The trio went and found out their ballgowns and where running around upstairs trying them all on and altering them with magic. Harry wanted to go to the ball, but when he asked he just got an evil cackle from all the women. So Harry knew that he was just going to be left all alone at home tomorrow night.

The day of the ball, all the women were running around all day, getting them selves ready. This meant Harry was running around all day, fixing dresses, doing their hair, helping with their make up, painting their nails and trying to make them look good. On the outside they did look lovely, but there hearts were black and cold. Once Harry and their brooms ready for them they left Harry all alone and close to tears. When he could see them no more he ran to his fathers secret garden and sobbed. He was so upset he didn't hear or notice the 2 pops that happened either side of him. He didn't realise anyone else was there but him til he felt a hand on each shoulder. He looked up to see 2 men, he almost remembered. "Who are you?'' Harry managed to say between sobs."How do you know me?"

"Don't you remember us? Well I'm Remus, you used to call me Mooney, and I am your fairy Godfather"

"And I am Sirius, you used to call me Padfoot, and I am your ..."

"Let me guess my other fairy Godfather" Harry said.

"No I'm your fairy Dog-father"

"Dog-father? Really?" Harry said in a questioning voice, that was obvious that Harry didn't believe him.

"Yes because I can do this ..." Then the man turned into a huge black dog. Harry was completely shocked, of course he knew magic could do anything but it was still a shock. He then turned back into a human. '' Your dad used to turn into a dear, you know."

"You knew my dad?" Harry had almost forgotten his father, it had been so long.

"Yeah, he was our best friend, that's why we're here. He sent us to make sure you have a great time tonight at the ball."

"I'm not allowed to go."

"Say's who?" Sirius said more than slightly annoyed.

"My Stepmother."

"Well what she doesn't know can't hurt her. If you get home before her she won't know."

"And I know some charms that means people who know you won't recognise you, but you would still look the same." Remus said calmly

"Really?" Remus nodded and smiled "But what am I to wear and how am I going to get there."

"That's what we're for. Go and stand over there" Harry did as he was told "Spin around, don't make us do all the work." Harry smiled and could tell why his father had been friends with them.

Both adults started to fire different spells and charms at him. When he finally opened his eyes again, he looked down to see a very expensive looking suit, it was black with flecks of green that matched his eyes.

He looked up and saw a broom floating next to him. "That's mine, so be careful with it" Sirius said "We will be here for when you get back and you can tell us all about it, now off you go"

"Thank you, so much how will I ever repay you" Harry said close to tears

"No crying, after the clock strikes 12 everything will go back as it was before" Harry nodded to show he understood mounted the broom and kicked off the broom, waved goodbye to his fairy Godfather and Dog-father, then flew as fast as he could towards the palace.

When Harry finally got to the ball he was more nervous than he had been in all of his life. He walked through the doors, there was a grand staircase, with both ladies and gentlemen all the way up, a huge ballroom and hundreds of people dancing. Harry walked down the grand staircase slowly taking everything in, as he reached the bottom, he noticed the music had stopped and the whole room was silent.

There was a tall, handsome blond man standing in front of him. He bowed to Harry and asked him to dance. Harry bowed as well, when he realised this was the Prince of Slytherin in front of him. "It would be an honour, Your Highness"

The Prince put his hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled him up slightly " Do not bow in front of me, and by the way my name is Draco" Harry stood up tall again and the pair smiled at each other, then Draco led the pair into a dance.

Draco led the dance, the pair stared into each other eyes and forgot there was anyone else in the world. Draco suddenly pulled Harry even closer, Harry rested his head on Draco's chest and Draco rested his head on top of Harry's.

The pair were happy and Draco knew this was the person he had to marry.

In the distance Harry could hear the clock strike 11, only an hour left.

Draco led Harry off the dance floor and headed towards a pair of french doors that led to a very beautiful garden.

"I'm about to say something crazy." Draco muttered.

"Is that a bad thing? My father used to say that the madder and crazier a person the better they are." Draco smiled at Harry.

"I feel like myself when I am with you, my real self. Not the me everyone wants and expects me to be, but the real me. I am not making any sense am I ?"

"Actually you're making perfect sense to me." Harry said looking into Draco's eyes.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I've never really thought about it, I suppose it is possible" Harry said, a little taken back by the question.

"If a mysterious stranger wanted to marry you what would they have to do?" Draco asked all of a sudden.

"Er rm, treat me right I suppose" Harry was now confused , he didn't know what he wanted anymore.

"Like a Prince" Draco said in a happy voice.

"No!" Draco looked very surprised " Like a person, with kindness and respect"

"You're not like most people are you?" Draco said

"What do you mean?" Harry was confused and a little hurt.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. Shall we dance again?" Harry nodded and the pair danced around the garden. Then all of a sudden without warning Draco kissed Harry passionately on the lips. Harry felt happier than he had in his whole life. Then it all came crashing down when Harry heard the clock strike 12.

He pulled away from Draco, "I am so sorry, I have never been this happy, I will remember it for the rest of my life" Harry ran off back the way he came and through the ballroom and up the stairs, on his way up the stair he dropped his wand. He was going to turn around and get t but he saw Draco was very close and also he could feel the magic on his clothes wearing off.

He made it through the door and the broom was already floating, waiting for him. He jumped off and flew home as fast as he could. When he saw the house come into view,he started to cry.

Remus and Sirius saw him coming and the pair started laughing happily, until they noticed Harry was crying. He ran to them and they held him.

"What's the matter cub?" Remus asked

"I ...fell in love" Harry said his voice full of sorrow

"Call me an idiot but what's wrong with that?"Sirius asked he was very confused.

"I'm in love with the Prince" Remus suddenly knew why Harry was so upset and so he held him tighter. The adults held Harry trying to fill him with love. They knew although Harry's father was a lord, he could never marry a prince because of what his Stepmother had done to him.

After a while the adults had to leave, not long after Harry could hear his family, he went into the house.

When he heard them just outside the house he went and opened the door.

"What are you doing still up?" His Stepmother asked.

"I was waiting for you to return, madam" He replied respectfully, although on the inside there were about 20 other things he could say, but none of them would be wise to say out loud.

"That was good of you. What have you been doing all night?" Bellatrix asked when she finally made it over to the sofa, where her children were.

Harry walked over to them with a tray of tea. "Dreaming mostly. Of what it would be like to be at the ball."

"You can't possibly imagine it" Pansy said

"I imaging a grand stair case and an orchestra, and a grand ball room. How was your evening? Did you meet the Prince? Did you dance?"

"Of course I met the Prince, we did nothing but dance" Pansy said, and Lavender and her mother looked at her funny. "Didn't you?"

"Oh, of course I did" Lavender agreed still a little confused.

"What was he like?"

"A true gentleman"

"As handsome as he is rich "

"As charming as he is handsome"

"Dreamy"

"Beautiful"

"Perfect"

Harry smiled, for the first time ever he agreed with his sisters, as that would probably how Harry would describe him. A few minutes later all 3 women went to bed. Harry cleaned up and then went outside.

"I miss you Daddy. I had a wonderful time tonight. Tonight I found out that I am worth more than they realise. I know I promised to stay part of the family, but so many things have changed. I wish...I wish "

"Instead of wishing, go and do it" Harry heard Remus say behind him. "Do you really think the Prince fell in love with you because of the pretty clothes?"

"I don't know anymore." Harry said

"Harry, why don't you run away and find him and tell him it was you?"

"I promised dad I would stay here,part of a family."

"Oh cub, this can't be what he imagined for you" Harry was close to tears again , and again Remus held him til he cried himself out.

The next morning Harry carried on with life as usual. Although now he had a packed bag under the table. Harry was caring the breakfast tray's up he heard movement, which was strange. There was no one in the first 2 rooms, then Harry went into his Stepmother's room to find the 3 females. They all looked just a little too chipper for Harry's liking. Each of them took their tray and he was then pushed out the room. But he could hear everything they were saying.

The Prince and Severus Snape was coming to every house in all 5 kingdoms, to find the person the Prince was in love with. Harry went down stairs in a daze and tried to forget about the ball. Harry now knew he would live the rest of his life with a broken heart. Nobody noticed that Harry changed, although Bellatrix did notice he was working harder but she thought nothing of it.

Draco however was not prepared to live the rest of his life with a broken heart. And this was enough to start to slowly to drive Severus Snape insane. It had been well over a month since the ball , and they had only searched 2 of the 5 Kingdoms. Hogwarts and Slytherin done and not a sign of Draco's lover anywhere. But Draco was determined to find his love.

Life continued on as normal for Harry and the family, although now Harry had no wand. But that wasn't a big problem, he wasn't suppose to use it anyway. Harry had seen a lot more of Remus and Sirius in the last month than in the last 17 years of his life.

Another month passed not a sign of Draco's love and now there was only one house left, and all of Draco's hopes were pinned on it, he had often had doubts, that maybe it was just somebody who was visiting or maybe they had gone on holiday and missed them.

They were getting closer to the last house. Severus was nervous , he knew this was Potter Manner. The last time he had been here was the day Lily died, and he had loved Lily. Severus however, like most people didn't know about what had happened to James, only a few people in Gryffindor knew. So Severus was expecting to see his school rival, a spoilt son and James new wife who would probably go against everything Lily used to stand for.

When they got closer Severus could see the house seemed darker than last time he came. Then they got to the door and knocked and there were 3 very excited women at the door beckoning them in. "We're here by royal decree that every person in the all the Kingdoms must try this wand." Severus said in a bored tone, he had said it more times than he could count. He decided once all of this was over he was going to go on a long holiday.

"Happy to oblige" Said the older woman with wild hair, this must be the woman who replaced his dear Lily. Judging by the age of her daughters she must have been married before Potter. "These are my daughters Pansy and Lavender" Both girls bowed their heads. She must have had a thing for flowers , like Lily's mother. Severus realised that being in this house was making him think about Lily far too much.

Severus held the wand out to the Pansy , who gladly accepted it. But as soon as she held it , it was obvious it wasn't meant for her, as she blew up the nearest vase.

"Next" was all that needed to be said and then Lavender picked up the wand. She waved it around a little and smashed a window. She quickly put the wand down.

Bellatrix was next to pick up the wand she waved it around for a moment but it cracked a mirror.

"Is there anyone else in this house?" All 3 women replied a little too fast for Draco's liking.

"Are you sure there are no, men in the house, at all?"

"None, since my poor husband died 10 years ago this very day." Bellatrix said in fake sadness and wiped her eyes. Severus had never really cared for James so this meant very little to him, but Harry was Lily's child, and she hadn't mentioned Harry.

"What about Harry?" Severus asked in a tone that made people tell him the truth.

All 3 women stayed silent. So Severus put his hand into his pocket a small amount of Veritaserum. He beckoned one of the women forward. Pansy was about to go, but Bellatrix went first.

She loved her daughters and didn't them to get them selves in trouble because of her. She had 3 drops.

"Name" Severus started questioning.

"Bellatrix Potter, formerly LeStrange, formerly Black"

"What happened to James Potter?" Severus asked this time.

Bellatrix tried to stop the potion working for a while, but her struggle was useless as she eventually said "He dead"

"When?

"10 years ago"

"How?"

"Unknown"

"Are there any other males in the house?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"My Stepson Harry"

"Where is he?"

"Locked in the kitchen"

Severus was angry now , very angry. He threw the antidote at the women and stormed out the door towards, made his way down to the kitchen, and instead of unlocking it. He blew it up.

Luckily Harry was not in the kitchen , and neither was his packed bag. Harry had only got to the end of the garden and was about to enter the woods. He however had seen Harry and used his magic to bring Harry to them. Harry didn't resist.

"You must be Harry." He said. He held out the wand.

"It would just be a waste of your time , I didn't go to the ball". Although Harry was not telling the truth, in his heart it was the truth, as he wasn't really himself that night.

"Well, I am not going to force you." He said, slightly annoyed, his hunt had been for nothing.

Severus was also a little taken back, he had just seen Harry's eyes and they were Lily's eyes. Although Severus could see a lot of James in Harry, he realised as soon as Harry started talking he was more like Lily. He was also very annoyed at what Harry was wearing, no better than rags. Even though he hadn't been there when he should have, and Harry probably didn't need him, he was going to get to know Harry. Maybe even take the boy with him. Severus also noticed that all 3 women were sneering at him. Severus also was not a patient man, and although Harry had said he wasn't at the ball, that was the sort of thing Lily would have said, and did. Back when her and James were in love, she denied she had been at the ball, as she didn't feel worthy of the love of a Lord, even though she deserved it, and more.

Severus threw the wand and Harry caught it. In that moment lights started to flash, there was a bright light and a breeze started to dance around the room. Severus smiled. Bellatrix and her daughters looked very annoyed, and Harry looked a little scared, if not terrified.

" I think my job, is finally done" Severus said, he was so happy, he was going to be able to get to know his Godson, change his life for the better and also his hunt was over. "Come along Harry, Prince Draco will be waiting" . Before Harry could say anything he was being pulled gently away from the house.

Harry saw Remus and Sirius , as did Severus, he also remembered this pair, he had been meaning to congratulate them on their engagement.

"Black, Lupin, congratulations on your engagement"

"Thank you Snape"

"Yes Thank you Severus, may I ask what you are doing with Young Harry here" Remus said, hoping at last Harry would get his fairy tale ending.

"Harry here, is going to be getting married to Draco"

" Harry I told you, you should have gone yourself, you could have saved Severus a job" Remus said, and it was one of those rare moments all the adults agreed.

"Although I do agree with you, at least this way, I have seen how Harry has been treated all these years, and I will make sure they pay. Now gentlemen I must bid you good day." Severus nodded,as did the other men, the 3 of them were going to get revenge for Harry.

Draco was pacing around the palace, his parents hadn't let him go today, they said he needed to rest. But Draco couldn't rest. Not until he had his love back on his arms.

Severus and Harry had just landed in the castle, and Draco was running to meet them. Severus quickly muttered a spell that changed his outfit, so he looked like the young Lord he was.

As soon as Draco's eyes saw Harry, he knew he was the one. Harry smiled when he saw Draco standing there, Draco ran at him and held him close. Then grabbed his hand and ran through the palace to the throne room, to show Harry off to his parents. Severus followed, he knew how both the older Malfoy's felt about child abuse and he was going to tell them what he saw.

The doors opened and when the King and Queen saw their son dragging a smaller boy behind him, along with Severus, they were both thrilled although both felt a little sorry for the boy.

"Mother, Father look , I have found him, the boy I am going to marry" Draco said in an excited voice.

"May I introduce, Lord Harry Potter of Gryffindor" Severus announced. The King and Queen looked at each other in shock and Harry felt strange being called that.

"Welcome , Harry, your part of the family now" Harry smiled he had not felt part of a family in 10 years.

"How long until we can be married?" Draco asked.

"I can have everything arranged by tomorrow night" The Queen said happily.

"How about, we wait for a week and we have another splendid ball?" The King suggested

"What a wonderful idea, dear" The Queen said. Draco agreed with his mother.

Draco then dragged Harry away from the throne room while Severus explained Harry's situation to the pair, who were now very angry.

Draco took Harry back to the garden and the pair we're happily chatting away. The pair were happy as was everyone else, apart from Harry's Step family, as the pair finally had their fairy tale Happy Ever after.


End file.
